My Bloody Rose concept
by FortuneGoddessOfGaia
Summary: The only girl that Touga could ever love was no longer living. How will he react when he finds out she's really alive? Temporary Hiatus so I can re-watch Utena
1. Chapter 1

This is only the preview to a new story I'm thinking about doing. Read and tell me if I should keep going. It's an Utena/Inuyasha crossover and the pairing is Touga and Kagome. Also slightly crossed with Black Blood Brothers( just two or three characters)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. All characters and concepts of the anime belong to their separate owners.

**Warnings:** angst, possible character death

_The sun started to set against the grassy field as three children, two boys and a girl who were no older than ten, played around. One boy had blood red hair that went to his shoulders and blue eyes. He wore a cream collared shirt with brown pants and brown loafers. The other boy had dark green hair that stopped just under his shoulders with purple eyes. He had on a white polo shirt and black pants with black dress shoes. _

_"Guys! Come on!"_

_Both boys looked to where the feminine voice had called to them. They looked over to where thier female friend was waving to them. She was a very cute little girl, with long black hair that fell an inch short of her waist and golden eyes. She had on a dark blue dress that ended at the knee and had sleeves that went to her elbow. Her legs were covered by white knee-high socks and her black mary-janes. The girl ran up to them and grabbed them each by the arm. She then started to pull them in the direction she had came from._

_" It's getting dark. We have to get home, so let's go!" she said, basically dragging them in the direction of their homes. Luckily, they all lived relatively close to each other, so it was easier on them._

_"Alright, calm down, princess" said thr green-haired boy. The girl looked back at him, a fake glare on her childish features._

_"Don't tell me to calm down, Saionji! You know my grandfather doesn't like me outside after dark!" she told him, stopping for a minute to hit him on the arm. Saionji laughed and looked over at the redhead next to him, who was shaking his head at them. He knew they had to get home, and he was sure Saionji knew it too._

_"Stop playing around, you two." the redhead sighed, as he started walking again, " Let's go before it gets too dark"_

_"Don't be a spoilsport, Touga" Saionji replied as he went to catch up with Touga and the girl, who had followed the redheaded boy when he left._

_"He's right, though", retorted the young female. The greenette just waved her off._

_Saionji's house was first on the way. Touga and the young girl watched the greenette walk up to his front door before they started to leave._

_"Bye Kyouichi!" the girl called, waving to him. He just lifted his hand and went through the door and the other two children walked away. As they trudged on to the girl's house, she asked the redhead next to her something._

_"Why do two always call me 'princess'?"_

_Touga looked at her, " Do you not like being called princess?"_

_"I didn't say that" she answered, walking a bit faster, making Touga speed up as well "I just asked why"._

_Touga looked up at the darkening sky for a moment. There wasn't really a reason for it, it was just a pet name. But, he decided to give her a different answer._

_"Well...because Saionji and I are the princes and you're the princess. It means that we're going to protect you from everything." he told her, looking anywhere but her face. The small girl blushed a little bit and smiled. She knew that probably wasn't the reason for the nickname, but she liked the answer anyway. It showed that he cared about her. They kept walking until the reached the girl's house, where her older brother and Touga's father were standing on the front lawn, seemingly talking. The girl got a large grin on her face when she saw her brother._

_"Big brother!" she yelled, running towards him. He looked away from Touga's father and opened his arms for her to jump into them. He got a barely noticable smile on his lips as he hugged his adopted sibling. Her brother was a handsome 15 year old with red hair and eyes. He wore a grey and black track suit with grey sneakers. _

_Touga walked up next to his father, watching his friend embrace her brother. He felt a small twinge in his chest and briefly wondered what it was, but then brushed it off as his female friend turned towards him._

_"Well, , it looks like it's time for these two to come inside" both kids groaned as Mr. Kiryuu agreed._

_"Relax. You'll both see each other tomorrow." Mr. Kiryuu told them, leading his son to the gate. Touga looked back to see the girl waving at him._

_"See you tomorrow, Touga!" she called to him. He waved back as he walked away with his father. The two Kiryuus walked down the cobble-stone path to thier home, when Mr. Kiryuu stopped his son._

_"I noticed something about you, Touga" he started. After seeing his son's slightly confused look, he continued "I think you may have a crush on your little friend. Am I right?"_

_Touga got a slight blush on his face and answered his father "I-i don't know. Maybe I do." The Kiryuu patriarch narrowed his eyes when he saw his son blush. He didn't like Touga hanging around that girl. She was distracting him from more important things. Touga was the hier to the Kiryuu name, and he had a lot to learn. That girl was getting in the way of things._

_"Maybe you shouldn't be around her so much, son"_

_"Why shouldn't I?" Touga asked his father. He didn't understand why his father said something like that._

_"It just seems like you see too much of her. All I'm saying is that you should start thinking about what's important." Mr. Kiryuu replied as he and his son continued home. Touga thought about his father's words, What did mean by 'important' ?_

_, on the other hand, was thinking about what he was going to do about that girl. If Touga continued to spend most of his time with her, then all of his plans for his son would go to waste. He needed to get rid of that girl. The problem was, he didn't know how he would accomplish that._

_The next day, Saionji had went over to Touga's home, and suggested they go and pick up the female of thier group. A suggestion that Touga agreed to. As they walked down the stone path, Mr. Kiryuu watched them from the window. He had no idea what those saw in that girl. What made her so damn special? As he pondered this, he noticed said yound girl coming to the gate from the __**opposite**__ direction with her brother. He smirked sadistically. This was the perfect opportunity. If he was going to kill her, he had to do it know, while his son was away and her brother was leaving from the house. She was nothing special when they'd first been introduced five years ago, and she was still nowhere near as special five years later. He watched as she walked up to the front door, knocking a couple of times. He went to the door and opened it, seeing the dispicable girl's smiling face._

_" Good morning, Mr. Kiryuu. Is Touga awake yet?"_

_"He just left to your house with Saionji. You'd might as well stay here. I'm sure your brother saw them and sent them back here." he told her, holding back a grin. He watched her nod and step into the foyer. Little idiot, he thought, a sadistic smirk finding it's way onto his face. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. The Kiryuu patriarch led her into down the hall to his study, after saying that he wanted to talk to her. The man sat her down in one of the chairs while he leaned against his desk. _

_"Tell me something. You love my son, don't you?"_

_She blushed, and he knew he was right. _

_"W-well....I....I might. M-maybe" she said, looking away from the older man._

_" Then, that may be a problem." he sighed, moving around his desk to get the knife he had in a drawer. _

_The girl looked confused for a moment. " W-what do you m-mean by that?" she stammered nervously. He looked at her, an evil look in his eyes. A look that scared her badly. She stood up from her chair and started to back up a bit. _

_ walked away from his desk and finally started to answer her question. " It may be a problem....seeing how your about to lose your life." he finished, showing her the knife in his hand, loving the terrified look that came on her face._

_The young girl started for the door, fearing for her life. Unfortunately for her, the older man was a bit faster and managed to grab her by the arm. She struggled in his grip, desperately trying to get away._

_"Let me go! Please don't hurt me!" she cried and plead, not wanting to die. " Why are you doing this?!"_

_The Kiryuu chuckled, turning her around to face him. " Why? One simple reason. I can't stand you. I don't see what my son sees in you. What the hell makes you so damn special? As far as I'm concerned, you're just a regular, stupid little girl who deserves what shes about to get." he told her, his tone getting darker with every sentence._

_"Please....p-please d-don't do t-this" she plead, tears streaming down her face as she tried to free her arm from his grip. Mr. Kiryuu just narrowed his eyes and lifted the blade. The girl's eyes went wide and she screamed as loud as she could when the silver blade descended._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" _

_Blood splattered on the floor as the blade went through the child's chest. Her eyes started to go dull as the Kiryuu patriarch let go of her arm. As she quickly hit the floor, the door to the study swung open as two figures looked in on the scene in horror._

__

_**(Touga's pov)**_

_Saionji and I walked to our friend's house, knowing that when we got there, she'd open the door with the cheerful smile she always had on her face. As we neared the iron gate in front of her house, I heard someone calling out to us. We turned around to see the girl's older brother quickly walking up to us, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Wasn't he only fifteen? _

_" What are you two doing here?" he asked us, taking a box of matches out of his pocket._

_"Getting the little princess from her tower" Saionji said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes at him, watching the redhead in front of me light his cigarette. I still can't believe he's smoking at his age._

_"Why? Is she not home, Zelman?" I asked him. Zelman shook his head, saying that he just dropped her off at my house._

_"Oh, thanks. See you later, Zelman" I told him, walking away while dragging an upset Saionji. He really wanted to say that 'princess in the tower' bit to her face. As we got to my front gate, we heard a glass-shattering scream coming from my house. I got scared. Why did that sound like the girl we were looking for? Saionji and I shared a look before we ran into the house. I thought I heard the scream come from my father's study, so I raced there, knowing Saionji was right behind me. As soon as we got to the door, I flung it open, my eyes widening in horror at what I saw. There was my dear little princess, on the ground and covered in blood, her blood. And my father, standing over her, a bloodied knife in his hand. At that moment, all I could do was scream._

_"KAGOME!!!"_

Touga's blue eyes snapped open as he sat upright in his bed, sweat dripping from his face, panting like he hadn't had a single breath of fresh air in hours. He covered his face with his hands, thinking back to his nightmare. Seven years later and he still couldn't stop thinking about what his father had done. He uncovered his face and reached over to his nightstand, flicking his desk lamp on. The 17 year old then grabbed the small calendar that was on his nightstand and looked at the date. He sighed, flopping back on the bed, covering his face with his pillow. Of course it had to be around that time. September 20, a day he would never forget as long as he lived. The day his father killed the love of his life. His sweet Kagome.

This was just to show my general idea for the story. Tell me if I should finish it from here or a different way. Hope you enjoyed it. Also, I updated on **Love of a Maou**, so look for that. Please R&R!

Ja Ne,

FortuneGoddessOfGaia


	2. Chapter 2

I was finally able to update on this. It took me a while to actually think of something to put in this chapter, but I managed. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It took me a while to write it.

**Warnings:** Cursing, Touga being a womanizer. Slight Akio/Kagome

* * *

The hallways of Ohtori Academy were nearly empty except for four students. Touga and Saionji, along with two others. One was a girl with orange hair and blue eyes. She wore a boy's uniform with red-orange pants. Her name was Juri Arisugawa. The other was a boy with blue hair and blue eyes. He wore blue pants with his uniform. He was Miki Kaoru.

As they walked down the deserted hallway, Miki asked, " Why are we having this emergency meeting?"

Touga just answered, "I'll explain when we get to the Student Council room, Miki." Soon they reached the elevator to the council room and Saionji pressed the button.

When the elevator doors opened, they stepped in and Touga declared, " If the egg's shell does not break, the chick will die without being born. We are the chick; the egg is the world. If the world's shell does not break, we will die without being born. Break the world's shell! " and the rest finished, " For the sake of revolutionizing the world! "

"Now, will you explain why we're all here Touga?" Juri asked impatiently, leaning her cheek on her fist. Touga rolled his eyes and nodded, before standing up.

" The reason I called this meeting was to inform you of our new duelist." he said, walking to a small table with some knives on it. He picked up one of the knives and threw it at the wall as he continued, " End of the World sent the letter last night. We don't know when they'll get here of whether they're male or female." As he continued to speak, Touga kept throwing the knives at the wall, all in different directions, " But, if you see anyone with the Rose Crest, inform me immediately" he finished, throwing the last knife. The image the knives gave was a large rose.

Juri and Miki nodded while Saionji just stayed Miki and Juri left the Student Council room, Touga slumped in his chair, sighing loudly. Saionji copied him, sitting in the chair opposite of the red-head.

"How long has it been, Touga?" Saionji asked him, running a hand through his dark green hair.

" About seven years." he answered, staring up at the ceiling. It was quiet for a while, before Touga asked, " Why would anyone want to do that to her?"

Saionji looked at him, " What so you mean? Do what-"

" Who the hell would want to kill Kagome!" Touga interrupted, yelling in his anger. He sat down, quietly adding, "Why? She didn't do anything to deserve it." Touga covered his face with his hands, willing away the tears coming to his eyes. Saionji sighed, looking at the floor. He was beginning to think the same thing. Why would Touga's father do that? Did he hate Kagome that much? Suddenly, Touga stood up and headed to the elevator.

"I've got something to do" he said, stepping into the elevator while flicking a strand of hair with his hand, " I'll catch you later"

Saionji sighed. He understood how Touga was feeling; Kagome was just as much his friend as she was Touga's. Kagome's face ran through his mind at the thought. '_Kagome.....I hope you aren't dead'_ Saionji thought.

**(The Night Before)**

The airport was slightly crowded, but you could notice three people, two male and one female, looking for thier gate. One of the males had silver hair and golden eyes. He looked to be in his mid-fifties or early sixties. He wore a grey suit with a black tie and black dress shoes. He was the grandfather of the other male and the female. His name was Zhang Lei Kao. The other boy was Zelman Clock. His red hair was slightly longer, now down to his shoulders, but curled up at the ends slightly with a black skull cap on his head. He wore a black tracksuit and a pair of grey sneakers. He had a pair of circular gold earrings in his ears and a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Big brother?"

"Yes, little sister?"

The girl looked at him, " Do you....do you think I'll see Touga again?"

Zelman smiled, the cigarette still in his mouth, " Of course you will, Kagome " He gazed at his sister; seeing her smile made him glad. Zelman looked at Kagome for a bit. She had gotten very beautiful over the years. Her raven black hair now reached the top of her thighs. Her golden eyes sparkled when the light hit them. She had an obvious bust size; about a 65C cup, from what he saw in her bras. She wore a dark blue, off the shoulder top with sleeves to her wrists. Her black jeans clung to her shapely legs; they had gotten that way from all the training she had done. She wore a pair of black ankle boots on her feet. A black Kangol rested on her head, slightly covering her left eye. She wore a ring on her right middle finger and on her left pointer finger. The ring on her right hand was a silver band with a rose cut diamond. On her left hand was a rose crest ring she had gotten in a letter.

Kagome had gotten much more mature since her, let's call it an accident, seven years ago. And ever since, all she's been talking about is Touga Kiryuu.

Zelman sighed and shook his head, flicking the cigarette into a trashcan. He knew that if Kagome actually saw Touga one of two things would happen. Either they'd see each other and be happy or Touga's father would find out and Kagome would be in danger. Again.

" Grandfather!" Kagome called, pointing in front of her, " I can see our gate!" Just as she said that, the airport intercom came to life.

**"Now boarding flight 54 at gate C13. Now boarding flight 54 at gate C13"**

They hurried over the their gate and handed their tickets to the woman at the front desk. When they boarded the plane, they went to thier seats in first class.

**"This is your pilot speaking."** the intercom blared, **" We are about to take off. Please buckle your seatbelts until the flight attendants sat otherwises"** As the plane took to the skies, Kagome took out her ipod, placing the earphones in her ears, and turned it on. She looked through her playlist and chose Lies by Big Bang, one of her favorite bands.

'Yuhbasae-yo...

Yuhbasae-yo?

(Yeah) love is pain

Dedicated to all my broken hearted people

One's old a flame... just scream my name

And I'm so sick of love songs (yeah)

I hate them damn love songs... moment of ours

(Geojismar)

Neujeun bam biga naeryeowa neor deryeowa

Jeoeun gi-eog kkeute dwicheogyeo na

Neo eobsi jar sar su issdago

Dajim haebwado eojjeor su eobsdago

Moshaneun surdo masigo

Sogtaneun mam bamsae chaewobwadosirheo neo eobsneun haruneun gireo bireo

Jebar ijge haedarrago (geojismariya)

Neo eobs-neun naegen useumi boiji anha

Nunmurjocha goiji anha

Deoneun sargo sipji anha'

Kagome closed her eyes as she silently sung to the lyrics. This was one of her most adored songs by this band. It didn't matter to her if they were in korean. She could speak the language anyway.

'Yeah

Yeosgatae

Yeorbadge

Ni saenggage

Dorabeorirgeos gatae

Bogo sipeunde

Bor suga eobsde

Modu kkeutnassde

I'll be right here

I'm so sorry but I love you da geojismar

Iya morrasseo ijeya arasseo nega piryohae

I'm so sorry but I love you narkaroun mar

Hwasgime nado moreuge neor tteonabonaessjiman

I'm so sorry but I love you da geojismar

I'm so sorry (sorry) but I love you

(I love you more and more)

I'm so sorry but I love you nareur tteona

Cheoncheonhi ijeojurrae

Naega apahar su issge

Geudaer wihaeseo burreowassdeon nae modeun geor da bachin norae

(Ama saramdeureun moreugessjyo)

Nan honja,, geu amudo amudo morrae

(Geurae naega haessdeon mareun geojismar)

Horro namgyeojin oetori

Geu soge hemeneun nae kkori

Jumeoni soge kkogiskkogis

Jeobeodun ibyeoreur hyanghan jjogji (hey)

(Neon eodisnayo neor bureu-neun seubgwando)

Nan darrajirrae

Ijen da useoneomgirge'

Zelman glanced over at his sister and rose an eyebrow when he saw her lips moving. He looked down at her lap then, seeing the ipod, rolled his crimson red eyes. The girl listened to music way too much. No matter what she was doing, she always had that ipod on her. Zelman settled back into his seat and took out a cigarette and his gold lighter. Zhang gave his grandson a questioning look, but Zelman said nothing and just lit his cigarette, taking a puff of the cancer stick.

'I'm so sorry but I love you da geojismar

Iya morrasseo ijeya arasseo nega piryohae

I'm so sorry but I love you narkaroun mal

Hwasgime nado moreuge neor tteo-na-bo-naess-ji-man

I'm so sorry but I love you da geo-jis-mar

I'm so sorry but I love you

(I love you more and more)

I'm so sorry but I love you nareur tteo-na

Cheoncheon-hi ijeojurrae

Naega apahar su issge

Oh oh oh oh oh

Modeunge kkumigir

Oh oh oh

Igeosbakke andoeneun naraseo

Drop that thing...

Ajigdo neoreur mos ijeo

Ani pyeongsaengeur gado (yeah)

Jugeoseokkajido

Naega jun sangcheo amureossneunji

Mianhae amugeosdo

Haejunge eobsneun naraseo

I'm so sorry but I love you da geojismar

Iya morrasseo ijeya arasseo nega piryohae

I'm so sorry but I love you narkaroun mar

Hwasgime nado moreuge neor tteonabonaessjiman

I'm so sorry but I love you da geojismar (but I love you)

I'm so sorry (so sorry) but I love you

(I love you more and more)

I'm so sorry but I love you nareur tteona

Cheoncheonhi ijeojurrae

Naega apahar su issge

Bye bye...'

Kagome drifted off to sleep as the song finished. Zhang looked at his granddaughter. When he saw that she was asleep, he flagged down a flight attendant and asked for a blanket. After she brings him the white fleece blanket with the airline logo on it, he hands it to Zelman, who laid it over his younger sister. Kagome snuggled deeper into the blanket, drifting deeper into her sleep.

**(10 hours later)**

In the cab, Zhang, Zelman and Kagome took in the sights of England (1). They had stopped at their hotel to take thier bags to the rooms and freshen up, as well as change clothes in Kagome's case, and were now on their way to enroll Kagome into Ohtori Academy, the only school that had japanese students. Kagome had a bag with her that held her version of the uniform in it. She figured she could change at the school. The campus was beautiful; Roses filled the decor and landscape of the academy, making Kagome think that the rose ring she wore was for the students. The cab stopped, causing kagome to quickly open the doors and scurry out of the car, Zelman and Zhang following her, albiet slowly. They walked to the gates of the Academy to see a dark skinned man standing there.

"You must be the Lei Kao family. It's very nice to meet you. I'm the chairman of the school, Akio Ohtori" he said in a smooth octave. Kagome had to admit, the chairman was very handsome. He had long,light purple hair and green eyes. He wore a red, long sleeved collared shirt with a purple tie. A pair of black dress pants covered his legs while black dress shoes were on his feet.

"Yes. I am Zhang Lei Kao. This is my grandson Zelman and my granddaughter Kagome. She will be the one enrolling." Zhang introduced, pointing to Zelman and Kagome when their names were spoken.

Akio shook Zhang's hand then Zelman's. when he got to Kagome, however, he took her hand in his and gently kissed the back of her hand, causing Kagome to blush. Zelman narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. Akio stepped away from Kagome, putting a hand in his pocket.

"Well then, if the introductions are done, let's go to my office and finish the paper work for Ms. Kagome's enrollment" the chairman said, leading them away from the tall gates. It took a while to get there, with the campus being so large, but Kagome took that time to look around the school and make sure she knew where the different classes and clubs were. Soon the group reached the chairman's office, where Akio went over to his desk and retrieved the enrollment papers. Zhang and Zelman sat on one of the two couches, while Kagome just looked around the very large office.

"Umm, ?" Kagome said, peering at Akio, her bag cluthched in her hand tightly, " Do you have someplace where I can change into my uniform?"

Akio gently smiled at her and nodded. He pointed to a door that was to her left saying, " The bathroom is right through there. You can change in there." Kagome smiled at him in thanks, going into the bathroom to change her clothes.

Akio walked over to couch opposite of Zhang and sat down, placing the papers on the table between them. " Here are the enrollment papers. all we need is her basic information along with your and Kagome's signature. She'll be able to get her dorm room today and start classes tomorrow."

Zelman said "That a bit fast, seeing as she's just enrolling today" he took out a cigarette and his lighter, before glancing at Akio, " Mind if I smoke in here?" Seeing Akio shake his head 'no', he lit the cigarette and took a long drag.

Akio mentioned, " And to respond to your remark, since Kagome is the only student we have enrolling, it won't take much time to get her a dorm room and a student timetable. We need her information so that the staff knows what to do and who to call if something happens."

Zhang nodded and started writing down Kagome's information. As he filled out the paperwork, Kagome came out of the bathroom in her version of the boy's uniform. She wore a white jacket with black straps on her shouders, while the cuffs had dark purple, rose shaped cuff links. She had deep purple pants on her legs and black calf-length boots on her feet. Her long hair was brushed back, making it look wavier than usual (2). Kagome walked over to the couch Akio was on and sat next to him.

"Mr. Chairman, can you explain what this ring is?" she asked, showing him the rose crest ring. Akio stared at the ring with a raised eyebrow.

He then looked at Kagome and asked, " Where did you get this ring?"

"It came in the mail." she answered, looking at the ring again, " Is it a class ring?"

"No, this ring show that you are a member of the student council" the chairman told her, making her eyes widen.

_' Student council member....so does this mean I'm automatically a member?_ Kagome thought to herself. Zhang and Zelman stared at Kagome for a moment before Zelman suggested, " Kagome, why don't you go look around the school? See if you spot someone you know"

Zhang nodded, " Yes, go ahead, Kagome. We can finish up here. Just sign your name here before you go." Kagome stood up and took the pen from her grandfather. She signed her name, then walked out of the door.

Kagome walked down the long hallways of the academy thinking to herself, _'What if Kyouichi and Touga really are here? Would they even remember me?'_ She sincerely hoped they didn't forget her. She missed them both so much.

**(With Saionji)**

Saionji had just finished up with the kendo club and was now strolling through the halls. He had seen Touga a while ago, once again surrounded by the high school girls of the academy. It looked like he was trying not to think about what had happened seven years ago.

_'It's like he's actually trying to forget about Kagome.'_ Saionji thought stopping at a window. He looked out to the large campus, thinking about his friend that might hace died. The sight of Kagome, lying on the floor and covered in blood, had terrified him. Kagome was the sweetest person he knew; why anyone would want to murder her was something he could never understand.

He was about to walk away, when a woman said, " Hello Kyouichi."

Saionji didn't even turn around when he answered her rudely, " There is only one girl who ever called me by my first name. I sincerely doubt that it's you, so don't call me by that name"

"So does that mean I'm not your princess locked in the tower anymore?" Saionji's eyes widened. He had only called Kagome that. He spun around to look at the woman behind him. The black hair was a trait that any girl could have, but the gold eyes were a trait he knew very well.

"Kagome, i-is that really you?"

Kagome smiled gently, " It's good to see you again, Kyouichi, my second prince."

-------

Well, hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I'm working on another fic along with the next chapters to my other stories. Also, if anyone has ideas for Untitled then I will gladly take them, because I can't think of anything for it. Please R&R!

FortuneGoddessOfGaia.

**(1):** That's where I think the setting for Revolutionary Girl Utena is.

**(2):** Like Juri's in the movie without the curls.


	3. Please Read

Hello everyone! I'm very sorry about not updating in such a long time. I'm preparing for my surgery next week and I'm getting a physical tomorrow. Hopefully, I can try to finish my chapters while I'm in the hospital. I'm almost done with the next chapters for My Bloody Rose and  To Love A Vampire. I'm also halfway done with the next chapter for Untitled and am working on the next chapters for Love Of A Maou and Espada or Ninja. Please be patient with, a lot of shit is happening right now and I don't need any fucking pressuring me right now. Seriously, if you can't deal with that, then it's your fucking problem. Really , there's a broom in the closet, go clean your shit up. For those who were being patient and sending me encouragement (you know who you are), I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'll do my best to update while on bed-rest.

Thank you for waiting,

FortuneGoddessOfGaia.


End file.
